Conventional electronic control units in motor vehicles generate a considerable amount of waste heat. Cooling fans or liquid cooling systems are typically used to cool the electronic control units in production vehicles. However, the cooling fans can be loud. Noise control logic is used to run the cooling fans in conjunction with other high noise systems to mask the cooling fans from occupant perception. Such control logic limits the cooling performance of the cooling fan based on the ambient background noise rather than the cooling demands. Similarly, liquid cooling systems add complexity to the vehicles with hoses, fittings, pumps and radiators.
It would be desirable to implement electrical module cooling through waste heat recovery.